Under a Sakura Tree
by Minaku Yoka
Summary: Ranmaru is being polite for once in his life. One-shot RanmaruXOC, a bedtime story for my younger sister.


**Hi Minna-san! It's Misaki here, this is a one-shot that I wrote with my sister's OC, it started as a bedtime story that I narrated to my sister when she wasn't able to sleep and thought of writing it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Master Course. Azaia was sitting under a sakura tree, reading a book. It was already spring and sakura were blooming wonderfully as every summer. Everyone was working hard to achieve their dreams with the spring hope and was really a perfect time for high spirits.

Azaia was reading her book sinking in imagination and its events; she couldn't realize the existence of someone beside her. He was wearing black pants and plane white T-shirt and a necklace, grey funky hair and two different colored eyes. She couldn't realize him till he started talking.

"What are you doing under my tree, huh?!" He asked with his usual harsh voice.

"Kurosaki-senpai!" She said with a little surprise in her tone.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you!" She apologized.

"Huh, just tell me what are you doing?" He asked a little more polite while sitting beside her, the space between them was too small, they were about to touch by realizing that, Azaia started to blush a little returning to her book again to concentrate in something else not Ranmaru. She knew herself more than anyone, and she knew very well her feelings towards Ranmaru.

"Why aren't you answering me, huh?!" He said with his usual tone.

"Um… I am sorry… I am reading 'Romeo and Juliet' it's a really good drama." She said with a little smile on her face.

"Tch, I hate it, the ending sucks. I thought you would be reading something more interesting." He said with a sarcastic tone. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, she wanted to say something but she was hesitated about it, she blushed a little and sighed deciding to say what's in her mind.

"I think you never read a book before right Kurosaki-senpai?" she said with a smirk.

Ranmaru was blushing hard looked away to hide it. Azaia giggled a little and returned to her book again but suddenly got interrupted again by his hand picking her book up from her hands.

"Hey I-I was reading this." She said buffing her cheeks. He closed the book and put it away.

"This will be a bother for us." He said while standing up, offering his hand for her to stand, she blushed a little before taking his hand and started to stand but before she could gain her balance she felt him embracing her tightly. Feeling his chest so close to her made her face as red as a tomato, she could even feel his heart beats, he smelled nice like strawberries and he was so warm that she was melting in his hug.

The hug was cut, he was looking at her with a warm smile, she was blushing hard and she couldn't manage to look at him directly so she looked away but stopped his hand cupping her cheeks forcing her to look at him.

"Kurosaki-senpai, I-"But stopped by his lips attached to hers, he was holding tightly to close more distance between them. She was hesitating not knowing what to do, she had already a crush on this guy but she never imagined that he could one day return her feelings, she did nothing but return his kiss back, she was so happy that her crush was the one who sole her first kiss, finally they pulled back.

He took her hand and turned to the sakura tree and sat under it still holding her hand, he pulled her down and set her on his la holding her waist tight to his chest, setting his head on her shoulder whispering in her ears the three words she never expected to hear.

"I love you, Azaia-chan." He whispered with a loving tone which made Azaia shiver, she blushed of the thought of what he just said but she did reply saying "I love you too, Kurosaki-senpai."

"Now what's with the senpai? We are couple now!" He said with a low tone.

"B-but if Saotome-san discovered we will get into troubles a-"she was stopped by his finger on her cherry lips, fixing her position to be looking at him directly with her hot pink eyes, her yellow hair was flying with the wind and her red cheeks were more beautiful than a red rose. He sighed then wrapped his arms around her waist whispering in her ears:

"Since we're together, nothing will matter anymore."

**FIN~**

* * *

**Author note: What do you think guys. Tell me you opinions in a review and if there are any mistakes I will be pleased to be informed.  
**


End file.
